FrogMan
by Dark-Raven354
Summary: The story and the life of Paul Colorito the boy thriving to become Spider-man's patner using his fathers battle suit. Wonder if they'll make a movie...hmmm.


Frog-man #1 

**(Disclaimer: I own neither of the characters in the story below but I sure wish I did. This story is the life of Paul Colorito The Fabulous Frog-man; this is part of my Misfits trilogy. You don't have to read Misfits to like this one though. **

**They say that the journey of a thousand miles starts with the first step. But in our stories case the journey of a Frog starts with him looking for his place in life, not as a dorky nerd, or a freak, but a normal person. Paul Colorito is that kid, the kid who wants to fit in but how can this be when your fathers a wanted Criminal known to the general public as Leap Frog...**

**It was on a Saturday night that Mr. Colorito was discovered his pocket coils and devised a plan to get more money.**

**Vincent Colorito developed a suit called Leap Frog for it's extraordinary leaping abilities thanks to the power of his pocket coils.**

**As Vincent paraded as Leap Frog his career as villain was short for he was foiled and humiliated by the power of Spider-man, Dare Devil and Iron Fist (Coming to theatres 2006 played by Ray Park. YAHHHH!!!) **

**Vincent Colorito was arrested and jailed in front of his only son Paul, his wife Rose and Paul would now have to live by them selves for two years as Vincent was imprisoned.**

**But now a almost two years later, Paul discovers what he was called to be. A hero in his own mind. **

Small mannered Paul Colorito, jumps into action in his fathers Leap Frog armour and calls him self The Fabulous Frog-man... This is his story

**Frog-man#1**

**The story of a petit legend**

**By: The Riddler Kid**

**The fifteen-year-old Paul Colorito sits at his desk during a very dull homeroom class at the end of the day. His teacher was talking about the homework that the group had and stuff like that. **

**This was very much boring for the poor guy. He looked at the clock aggravated.**

"**Ten minutes!" Paul thought. "I can't wait ten minutes."**

**But sure enough, Paul must wait another ten minutes to get out of school. He wanted to get home to check out a website he's been looking into for the last week, today he was unable to get onto a computer at school. Thus he now has to wait the full minutes till leaving time.**

"**Nine minutes that's Ok." Paul said softly to himself. He put his arms on the desk and laid his head on them in tiredness.**

**He sat beside a small midget girl that made his eyes hurt because she was small for a girl her age and beauty. **

**He looked at the girl carefully her name was Carling, he thought about her because deep down inside he really liked her, but because she was so small it was hard to look at her. **

"**Five minutes was left on the clock." Paul thought.**

"**You may now all leave for the rest of the day." The teacher said in her nice affectionate voice. **

**Paul jumped up in his hurry and jumped over three chairs landed on a desk dodged a text book that was flung across the room and jumped down to the floor and walked through the door.**

**The other students watched as Paul continued to walk out of the room.**

**Paul started putting his homework into his backpack as fast as his hands could. Melvin was in the locker next to him and decided to ask what the hurry is. "What's the hurry man." **

"**Well." Frog-man thought about it for a second if he should tell him or not. "I'm working on this website for a school project and love to work on it."**

"**OK," Melvin continued to do what ever he did in his locker.**

**Paul had his jacket and backpack on and was walking tall out of the high schools doors. **

**Paul stood at nearly five feet with orange hair that really stuck out, he himself was not considered good looking but wasn't ugly either. He was also proud to say that he was a good fighter and a fast runner.**

**Paul jumped on his skateboard as he headed down the road to his house. He headed down a hill and went side to side to avoid falling. Paul lived in one of the nicer places of New York, it wasn't in the slums and it didn't have a lot of beggars or homeless people.**

**Paul passed Kwikkee Burgers on his way home, he gave a salute to Bob the store clerk who returned it with a wave from his hand. Paul leaned forward on his board to gain speed he passed a cross walk without watching the blinking light flash walk. A semi truck came out of nowhere and almost pummelled the helpless Paul, luckily and I do mean luckily he got passed the cross walk before getting killed**

**Paul jumped a kick flip over his recycle bin at the front of the drive way grabbed a bag of flyers from the steps and jumped off his board all in the process.**

**He walked in to the kitchen where his mom was watching the naked chef on the small TV as she cooked away at some stew. **

"**Hey mom." Paul cried out.**

"**Good day Paul, how was your day."**

"**Slow but fun at the same time."**

"**Your father comes back this weekend." **

**Paul stood there and dropped the flyers all on the ground. He stood there in mock silence. "He's coming back." Was the only thing he could say?**

"**Yes, please keep the house clean you know I hate house work." The woman continued to cut carrots and place them in a stew.**

**After picking up the flyers Paul laid on his bed open arms. "Today could not be any worse than it already is."**

**He went up to his computer and went to the new website he had been looking forward to, but now he didn't really have the mood to. The website was called ****, the website was based around Villains that Spider-man had fought for years. A kid created it his age in another part of New York.**

**He was scrolling down through the villains when he came to... "Leap Frog! Why the heck would someone put him on this." Paul felt ashamed. "No."**

**He was reading about his father, and that he would come out of jail Saturday November 6 2004. "If he's here then he might also be on.**

**Paul quickly ran down stairs and flipped on the TV. He started to look through the channels. "On everyone." **

**On each channel was Leap Frog this Leap Frog that and he would be realised early due to good behaviour. **

**Paul moaned and fell on the floor with a "Thomp"**

"**Honey, it's almost six. You'd better get those flyers out."**

**Paul continued to watch the TV only hoping that no one at school watched the five o'clock news.**

**Paul now had no hope left in his life, he never loved his father. They didn't get along well either... so what is a Colorito to do.**

**Next time...**

**School already**

**How will people think of Paul when his father is released will he do and cause of action to defend his families name? I hope not the story will be boring if it is.**

**Till next time.**

**Riddler Kid. **

**Pertinence, its only the beginning and usually the first ones boring right.**


End file.
